Crab Party 2016
The Crab Party 2016 is a party on The Island that began on April 12th, and ended on May 3rd, 2016. Fellys could celebrate Crabs, and adopt the new Maroon Crab. Trivia *The party was originally going to come in May, but was pulled back to April since it was finished so quick. *It was the first party to be extended. Crab Domains *Performance Center: Green *Arcade: Red *Restaurant: Brown *Coin Cave: Blue *Shore: Rainbow *Music Store: Grey *Park: Black *Book Store: Dark Yellow *Iceberg: Holiday *Lighthouse Cliff: Gold *Lighthouse: Indigo *Beacon: Maroon *Clothes Shop: Lavender *Cinema: Purple *Soccer Stadium: Silver *Industrial: Yellow *Ogle Dock: White *Indoor Pool: Violet *DJ Lounge: Pink *Skatepark: Orange *Wind Dojo: Light Blue Items *I am a Pirate Shirt Gallery Sneak Peeks Crab Party Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek of Ogle Dock Ads Crab ad 1.png|The first advertisement Crab ad 9.png|The second advertisement Crab now here ad.png|The advertisement saying the party is on now Construction Town Crab Con 2.png|Town Performance Center Crab Con 2.png|Performance Center Arcade Crab Con 3.png|Arcade Restaurant Crab Con 2.png|Restaurant Coin Cave Crab Con 2.png|Coin Cave Park Crab Con 2.png|Park Shore Crab Con 2.png|Shore Music Store Crab Con 2.png|Music Store Clothes Shop Crab Con 2.png|Clothes Shop Cinema Crab Con.png|Cinema Wind Dojo Crab Con 2.png|Wind Dojo Ogle Dock Crab Con.png|Ogle Dock Indoor Pool Crab Con 2.png|Indoor Pool DJ Lounge Crab Con.png|DJ Lounge Industrial Crab Con 2.png|Industrial Skatepark Crab Con.png|Skatepark Book Store Crab Con 2.png|Book Store Iceberg Crab Con 2.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Crab Con 2.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab Con 2.png|Lighthouse Beacon Crab Con.png|Beacon Stadium Crab Con.png|Stadium Party Pictures Phase 1 Town Crab.PNG|Town Performance Center Crab 2.png|Performance Center Arcade Crab 3.png|Arcade Crab Lounge Crab 2.png|Crab Lounge Coin Cave Crab.png|Coin Cave Restaurant Crab 2.png|Restaurant Park Crab 2.png|Park Shore Crab 2.png|Shore Dance Club Crab 2.png|Dance Club Beach Crab 2.png|Beach Music Store Crab.png|Music Store Shopping Center Crab 1.png|Shopping Center Clothes Shop Crab 2.png|Clothes Shop Downtown Crab.PNG|Downtown Care Center Crab 3.png|Care Center Cinema Crab 2.png|Cinema Wind Dojo Crab 2.png|Wind Dojo Ogle Dock Crab.PNG|Ogle Dock Indoor Pool Crab 2.png|Indoor Pool DJ Lounge Crab.png|DJ Lounge Chocolate Factory Crab.png|Chocolate Factory Industrial Crab 2.png|Industrial Skatepark Crab.png|Skatepark Plaza Crab.png|Plaza Book Store Crab 2.png|Book Store Stadium Crab.png|Stadium Lighthouse Cliff Crab 3.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab 2.png|Lighthouse Beacon Crab 2.png|Beacon Iceberg Crab 2.png|Iceberg Phase 2 Town Crab Extended.png|Town Crab Lounge Crab Extended.png|Crab Lounge Dance Club Crab Extended.png|Dance Club Beach Crab Extended.png|Beach Shopping Center Crab Extended.png|Shopping Center Downtown Crab Extended.png|Downtown Care Center Crab Extended.png|Care Center Chocolate Factory Crab Extended.png|Chocolate Factory Plaza Crab Extended.png|Plaza Crab of the Day Purple.png|April 12th: Purple Red.png|April 13th: Red Green 2.png|April 14th: Green Blue.png|April 15th: Blue Brown.png|April 16th: Brown White.png|April 17th: White Light Blue 2.png|April 18th: Light Blue Pink.png|April 19th: Pink Grey.png|April 20th: Grey Orange.png|April 21st: Orange Yellow.png|April 22nd: Yellow Black.png|April 23rd: Black Violet.png|April 24th: Violet Indigo.png|April 25th: Indigo Z-Stone Spotted Z-Stone Met 3.png|Z-Stone at the Dance Club Videos See Also *Crab Party 2011 *Crab Party 2012 *Crab Party 2013 *Crab Party 2014 *Crab Party 2015 *Crab Party 2017 *Crab Party 2018 *Crab Party 2019 *Crab Partys Category:Parties of 2016 Category:2016 Category:Parties Category:The Island